pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meganium
| name='Meganium'| jname=(メガニウム Meganium)| image=154Meganium.png| ndex=154| evofrom=Bayleef| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Meg-a'-nee-Um | hp=80| atk=82| def=100| satk=83| sdef=100| spd=80| species=Herb Pokémon| type= | height=5'11"| weight=221.6 lbs.| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Meganium (メガニウム Meganium) is a -type Pokémon and the evolved form of a Bayleef starting at level 32. It is the final evolutionary form of a Chikorita. Appearance It looks like a green brachiosaurus with a pink and white flower around its neck. It has two long antennas on top of its head. The flowers can release toxic polens and unlike its previous forms, the leaf on its head is no longer there, and thus its means of attack has changed from shooting leaves and slashing, to using solar attacks shot from the antenna on its forehead. It also has small, pointed claws on its feet. Special Abilities It has an ability that raises the power of grass type moves when Meganium's HP is low. Meganium's ability is Overgrow. Books Nurse Joy had a Meganium in the book Grovyle Trouble, in which Grovyle falls in love with. Games Locations | txtcolor=hotpink| pokemon=Meganium| goldsilver=Evolve Bayleef| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Bayleef| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Bayleef| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Bayleef| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=hotpink| Pokemon=Meganium| Trozei=Phobos Train, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=EvolveBayleef| PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex Entries |txtcolor = hotpink |name = Meganium |gold = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |silver = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |crystal = Anyone who stands beside it becomes refreshed, just as if they were relaxing in a sunny forest. |ruby = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |sapphire = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |emerald = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, it gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |firered = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |leafgreen = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |diamond = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |pearl = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |platinum = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |heartgold = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |soulsilver = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |black=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |white=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. | }} Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Johto Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon